1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for hairstyles design, and more particularly to a nozzle unit for a hair dryer.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, people usually use towels to dry wet hair after washing their hair and then leave their hair to dry naturally in the air. Some people may speed up the drying process of their wet hair through the use of hair dryers to blow their wet or damp hair. Accordingly, hair dryers have been developed as a very important tool for modeling hairstyle designs in our daily lives. Because a temperature of the blowing air coming out from the hair dryer is adjustable, the use of hair dryer can be broadened to meet different needs. However, a conventional hair dryer usually includes a hair dryer body and a nozzle connected to the hair dryer body. The nozzle usually has a flattened and elongated opening or a circular opening serving as the air outlet for the hair dryer. This design is not only unsatisfactory in providing a speedy drying performance but also inconvenient for use. In addition, this kind of nozzles can only provide one single function.